3013 vote of no confidence in the Jellico Ministry
A vote of no confidence in the Wiltshire Conservative government of Edward Jellico occurred on March 5, 3013. The vote was proposed by Renly Stork, the Leader of the Opposition, and was lost by the Conservative Government by 4 votes (27 votes to 23), which was announced at 10.10 PM. The result of this vote led to a four day period of no government where the major political parties attempted to put together a coalition. Out of these negotiations, the Leader of the Opposition, Renly Stork, was able to form a coalition government with the Liberal Alliance. This was the first ever instance of a vote of no confidence being used in the National Assembly and the only time a successful vote of no confidence brought down a government. Edward Jellico resigned as Prime Minister at 10.51 PM on March 5, 3013, with Renly Stork being appointed Prime Minister at 14.05 PM four days later on March 9, 3013. Background Edward Jellico had served as Prime Minister since the resignation of founding father, Conservative Prime Minister Jaresh Inyo. Jellico inherited a strong Conservative Party and a majority in the National Assembly. Subsequently, Jellico increased the Conservative majority in the October 3011 Wiltshire General Election. That election delivered the longest serving National Assembly in Wiltshire history. The First Jellico Ministry allowed Jellico to create the Jellico Doctrine, make sweeping reforms to the political system, the military and the social structure of Wiltshire. However, cracks started to show. In November 3012 there was a small stock market panic (3012 Economic Panic) which led to an increase in unemployment and a government freeze on public sector pay. This caused outrage, with many calling Jellico a dictator - due to the lack of election for over a year. The January 3013 Wiltshire General Election was called by Jellico due to the President of the National Assembly demanding one. The Assembly President, Franz Hoffsteizen, said the government was "pushing the bounds of democracy". Hoffsteizen promised that if there were no election planned by the end of 3012 that he would hold the government in contempt. Jellico gave in and on November 19, 3012 he announced the election to be held in January. That election delivered a big defeat for Edward Jellico as his Conservative government lost its majority. Jellico was not completely defeated, however, as he was able to keep the Conservatives in government through a confidence and supply agreement with the Liberal Alliance Party. This agreement covered areas such as vote of no confidence and budget votes. However, the agreement also included a 3 month renegotiation period. This meant that every 3 months, the parties would come together to discuss revisions to the agreement. The first, and only, renegotiation meeting was held on March 3. The Conservatives, led by Jellico, offered to continue the deal as is. However, the Liberal Alliance wanted to make a change. The Liberals demanded Liberal representation in cabinet but was unwilling to commit to full support of government policy statements and legislation. Edward Jellico called the Liberal Alliance's bluff and refused. The following morning, the Leader of the Liberal Alliance came out and announced they would no longer back the government - dissolving the agreement. The Leader of the Opposition, Renly Stork jumped on the opportunity. On March 4, the Liberal Alliance leader met with the Socialist Leader and came to an agreement that the Liberals would support the opposition in a vote of no confidence. The Liberal Alliance's plan was to force the resignation of Conservative Leader Edward Jellico to install a more reasonable Prime Minister. The Liberal support gave the Socialists the confidence to table the motion, which they did late at night on March 4, 3013. Motion and debate The motion came as somewhat of a surprise to the government. Socialist Leader Renly Stork tabled the motion at 21.51 PM (9 minutes before the conclusion of the sitting for the day - there were only 5 AMs present including the President of the Assembly, Mr. Franz Hoffsteizen). The motion read; "Mr. President, I beg to move, 'That this Assembly has no confidence in the Government.'" The debate was held on March 5. Prime Minister Edward Jellico responded to points and questions for a record 7 hours. This is the longest ever continuous debate in Assembly history. Jellico was famous for making the comment in the debate; "Isn't it interesting. This may be the first time in history the turkey has voted for an early Christmas." In reference to the Liberal Alliance "voting against their best interests" by voting with the Socialist Party. The debate closed at 21.45 PM, with 5 minutes to vote and 10 minutes to count and ratify. The result was announced at 22.10 PM. Vote The government lost by 4 votes. It was unclear who would win before the tally was announced. This was due to a rule instituted by the Assembly President that no whip counts were to be made following the conclusion of the debate. It was thought to be a tight vote. However, the government lost 27 votes to 23. The President of the Assembly abstained (as a Conservative AM, this hurt the chances of the government). 22 Conservative AMs and 1 Liberal Alliance AM voted against the motion (in favour of the government). 20 Socialist AMs and 7 Liberal Alliance AMs voted in favour of the motion (against the government). Aftermath Prime Minister Edward Jellico resigned at 22.51 PM on March 5, 3013. The Governor-General acted as Prime Minister until a new Prime Minister could be appointed. The President of the Assembly, Mr. Franz Hoffsteizen, announced that there was a five-day period in which the Assembly had the ability to appoint a new Prime Minister. Edward Jellico announced he would attempt to re-form a minority government and re-open negotiations with the Liberal Alliance. The Liberal Alliance opened negotiations with both parties. However, the Socialist Party offered the Liberal Alliance a formal coalition with proportional representation in Cabinet. This was something Jellico would never have given into, and so, on March 9, Renly Stork was elected by the National Assembly and was appointed Prime Minister. This government continued until the May 3013 Wiltshire General Election. Edward Jellico became the Leader of the Opposition. However, he resigned as Conservative Leader just a day after the formation of Stork's government, allowing the Deputy Leader of the Conservative Party and Chancellor of the Exchequer, Martin Banks, to replace him (and subsequently be elected Prime Minister). Category:Politics